Hydraulic systems and pneumatic systems distribute pressurized fluid to provide power to enable movement of some systems. For example, an aircraft may use pneumatically-driven hydraulic pumps to move control surfaces, landing gear, etc. Multiple pumps may pressurize the hydraulic system if pressure demands vary widely or if a backup pump is needed in case of failure of a primary pump. When pumps run at different times, controlling usage cycles of the pumps can improve reliability of the system. It may be difficult to manage usage levels of different pumps in multiple-pump systems in order to avoid increased usage (and associated life cycle decrease) of some pump(s) with respect to other pump(s).